Máquinas de Matar
by EnterradoR
Summary: Después del torneo de Cell, Vegeta buscará venganza contra la androide que lo derrotó de forma humillante. Pero las dos máquinas de matar descubrirán que tienen más cosas en común de lo que nunca pudieron imaginar...
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Hola! Antes que nada debo ser sincero y la verdad no me gusta esta pareja, pero tengo que pagar una apuesta que perdí con Marilu Moreno porque le aposté a Pacquiao en vez de a Mayweather :P sí, desde entonces que le debo este fic así que pueden imaginarse cuanto quería no hacerlo xD pero a pesar de ello le voy a poner mucho empeño para hacerle un fic a la altura de lo que valoro su amistad. Así que este fic va dedicado a ti Lulu :)

Por supuesto espero que ustedes también disfruten este pequeño prólogo ;D

* * *

 _ **Prólogo: Memorias**_

* * *

¿Sucedió realmente o sólo son pesadillas?

No lo sé... pero lo veo tan claro en mis horribles sueños que me cuesta creer que sólo sea un producto de mi imaginación...

A pesar de ser sólo malos recuerdos, evocar lo gélido de esa sala espeluznante me provoca escalofríos. Daría todo por olvidar esa maldita sensación. Todo el sitio era helado en demasía, como si estuvieramos en la mismísima antártica. El laboratorio era tan inerte, tan apagado y ausente de colores que parecía una funeraria. Sólo un amargo tono metálico lo dominaba todo. En toda mi espalda podía sentir el frío calando como si fuera una daga de estalagmita. Estoy desnuda en la vil camilla en la cual él solía trabajar conmigo. _Experimentar_ conmigo.

Sus frías manos tocándome congelaban mi corazón de miedo...

No puedo sacarme esas confusas ideas de mi mente. Ni siquiera sé si mis recuerdos sucedieron en realidad... son tan vagos y difusos, tan étereos, que no sé si pasaron en verdad o sólo fueron el producto de un maldito sueño. Pero aunque traté de negarlo, mi intuición me señala que mis nebulosas remembranzas sucedieron de verdad.

Me asquea esta sensación cada día que vivo... o mejor dicho, sobrevivo. Me repugna y me hiere sentir sus manos tocando mi cuerpo. Remodelándome... exterminando mi humanidad... trabajando en mí como si fuera una vil muñeca de trapo con la cual divertirse. Maldito... te maldigo para siempre. El infierno arderá eternamente en tu piel por todo el daño que me hiciste. Sin embargo, pensar en tu destino no logra consolarme... sigo sintiendo tus repulsivas manos en mi piel... sigo oliendo tu asqueroso aliento chocando contra mí...

Quería moverme, detenerte, incluso suplicarte si con eso pudieras detener tu aborrecible perversión. Pero no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera podía mover mis labios. Me habías convertido en un cuerpo sin alma que ni siquiera era capaz de pestañear; un títere que podías manejar a tu antojo. Creíste que no estaba consciente, pero si lo estaba...

Me dolía tanto ser una esclava de metal. Tanto.

Y quería escapar, imaginar que todo lo que sucedía era sólo un horrible sueño del cual despertaría pronto. Esa alma que alguna vez tuve deseaba escapar muy lejos, dejar de sentir todo este dolor irremediable. Pero no pude hacerlo. Te sentía tan cerca, tan real, que llenabas todas mis células de pavor.

Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, pero lamentablemente mis sentidos no. Mis desgraciados sentidos no. Trataba de desconectarlos de algún modo, pero mi anhelo no era posible. ¿Por qué no había un botón de apagado? Si me convertías en una máquina, por qué no me diste esa posibilidad. ¿Por qué? Mi tacto sentía la miserable piel de tus manos y mi olfato se hacía daño con tu odioso aroma. ¿Qué más me hiciste, malnacido? El sólo pensar en la horrible posibilidad de que hayas atacado mi intimidad, hace que mi cuerpo tiemble. Me da miedo seguir recordando, me da temor saber cosas que no quiero saber. ¿Qué otras cosas horribles guarda mi subconsciente? Sea lo que sea, ojalá que nunca salgan a flote.

Primero mutilaste mi alma. Luego la pulverizaste. Ahora no soy más que una máquina sin alma que está llena de rencor contra el mundo.

Ni siquiera soy capaz de llorar para desahogarme. Ni siquiera puedo hacer eso...

Soy alguien sin alma.

Sin alma, me dejaste.


End file.
